Matt's StripSearch
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: When Matt breaks the rule sof the Mafia, Mello get's to choose Matt's punidhment. and that is a humiliating strip-search.


The shackles clanked together as the redhead was taken into the discipline hall. He stared at the ground, grumbling to himself at the events to come. Matt knew he was slacking off big time, but he didn't think things would come to this. One dose and it was all over. Mello warned him that doing drugs on the job would get him in trouble, giving he was a light-weight, but Matt though he could handle it.

He was wrong.

He ended of breaking two of the Mafia's laws, and would now pay the price. Unfortunately his partner, Mello, chose his fate. And Mello decided a good dose of humiliation would put his partner back in place.

"if you're gonna play a criminal, you're gonna be treated like one," Mello said sternly, pushing Matt along from behind.

Mello opened the doors to a room with a alinement of cells, and a desk at the end of it. Mello led him down the isle, a variety of inmates calling Matt names, and shouting profound things at the boy.

"against the wall." Mello ordered, pushing Matt to the wall.

Matt almost tripped as he stumbled over to the far wall of the open office.

"well lets see what's on you," Mello said, grasping Matt's pants with his long slender hands.

"this is stupid," Matt grumbled, then yelped as Mello swatted him across his rear end. It didn't hurt, but it certainly startled him.

"what was that?" Mello asked, eyes narrowing.

Matt clamped his mouth shut, resting his forehead against the cold stone wall.

Mello patted Matt down, making sure he didn't have any guns or drugs on him.

"surprisingly nothing," Mello commented.

Matt made a face of disgusted. Mello knew how to tear Matt apart with his words.

Mello crouched behind Matt and took the boy's foot, pulling off his shoes.

Some the inmates whistled, knowing what was about to take place. Matt's face blushed as he heard them.

"wow, Matt. Looks like we got an audience, hm?" Mello asked, a sly smirk on his face.

Matt didn't reply, he didn't want to. He curled his toes up as he felt the cold floor with his bare feet.

Mello then reached around Matt's waist and undid hie buckle.

"aw, come on," Matt said, feeling mello unzip his jeans

"this is what happens when you disobey the law," Mello pointed out.

"but its-" Matt started, but stopped.

Mello glanced up, "it's what?" he asked.

"N-Nothing..."

"it's embarrassing?" Mello asked.

Matt sighed and nodded slightly.

"that's the point." Mello pointed out, suddenly pulling down Matt's pants.

Matt gasped, feeling Mello force Matt's feet out of the pant legs.

"come on Mello, please don't" Matt pleaded, feeling Mello grip the waistband of his boxers.

"'Please'?" Mello asked, eyes widening with glee, "well, I never thought I'd hear that word come out of your mouth... but unfortunately this is punishment. And there is know relenting in punishment.

Matt bit his lip hard as he felt his boxers being pulled down his legs.

"m-Mello-!" he cried in a high girly voice.

The men in the cells got more riled up

Matt's face grew more red, "M-mello, I can't take this..." He whispered, shaking as his feet were pulled out of the Boxers.

Even if Mello was strict, Matt was still his partner, and felt back for him. He promised Matt in his head that comfort would come after punishment. So the blonde continued silently.

Mello took out keys from his pocket, and removed Matt's handcuffs. Matt turned his head around, but was only whipped around and pressed against the wall. His backside got a taste of the cold stone wall, Matt shivered and looked away form the taller blond.

Mello unzipped the redhead's jacket, and slid it off Matt's shoulders.

"arms up," Mello ordered.

"but Mello-" Matt protested,pulling his stripped shirt down to hide his member.

"up."

Matt froze as Mello's orders rang through his ears. He slowly put his arms up straight, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his member.

The men cheered on, Matt's face turning red. He felt his goggles gently taken off, his red face more visible.

"I'm so use to seeing you in you're goggles that I forgot you even wore them," Mello remarked, pulling Matt's shirt off over his head.

Matt scrunched up his shoulders uncomfortably, avoiding Mello's eyes.

"now here's the real punishment," Mello told Matt, "stand up straight with your arms out to the sides."

Matt grimaced, and did as told.

Mello crouched down and took hold of Matt's member.

"ah-!" he cried, pressing against the wall. His mouth parted slightly, and his lip quivered.

"hold still, matty-boy," Mello instructed, lifting Matt's testicles. "you know the drill, gotta make sure you're not hiding anything.

Matt bit his lip, fighting tears.

"OK Matt, I need you to bend over the desk now."

"y-you're not gonna-" his eyes widened.

"we're doing everything," Mello made clear.

"but-with everyone watching..."

"over. The table." Mello answered sternly

Matt took a breath, then did as he was told. The wooden desk was also cold, and it cause goosebumps all over his body and he laid his top half over it.

He closed his eyes, hearing the slapping noise of the rubber gloves that Mello put on.

Mello looked down at his trembling partner, he wanted to show some sort of comfort, but he couldn't with the inmates and security cameras watching. He opened the container of the petroleum jelly and stuck his index finger inside.

"spread your legs." Mello instructed.

Matt let out a whimper, shifting his weight as he inched his legs apart. Mello paced his free hand on Matt's shoulder while the other went to his rear end. Matt almost screamed as he felt Mello's finger slide between his butt cheeks. He then felt Mello's thumb rubbing against his shoulder blade. It was just the slightest bit of comfort that Mello could risk. Matt still cried though, but not as bad as he could have if Mello hadn't done that act of kindness. At first he thought Mello was enjoying Matt's humiliation, but now he realized that Mello had to put on a show for the other mafia workers.

Mello heard Matt's quiet sobs, he slid his finger inside and watched as Matt threw back his head, yelping. Mello stuck his finger up as far as he could, and twisted his around. He was feeling for any objects.

"OK, cough," Mello said after a few moments of searching Matt's rectum.

Matt hiccuped, then forced himself to cough.

Mello gently took out his finger, and took off his gloves.

"you can stand now." Mello told Matt.

Matt didn't moved, he hid his head in his arms.

Mello had a quick look of sympathy sweep across his face before he wiped it of his face. He couldn't let anyone see. The tall blonde grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled Matt up to his feet.

"let's go," he said, leading the smaller male to an empty cell. He didn't want his Matt alone with all the perverted cell-mates. He sat the naked male on the plain bed, and turned to leave the cell.

"mello, please don't leave me here alone," Matt said, tears streaming down his face.

Mello couldn't look at Matt, he simply closed the cell door and locked it.

"mello-!" Matt squeaked, eyes widening as mello walked away.

Mello didn't even acknowledge Matt.

"MELLO!" tears continued to fall down the redhead's face. He curled up on his bed, completely falling to pieces. He sobbed uncontrollably while then men called him out. Calling him a fag and such.

Mello walked down the hallway and out of the room as quickly as he could with out looking questionable to the security camera. He told himself he'd come back for Matt in three hours. He figured that'd be long enough without breaking his partner, but at the same time teaching Matt a lesion.

Indeed Matt learned his lesson. The male couldn't stop crying, and all he wanted was to go to his own room and sleep. The redhead was extremely tired, and had a headache growing. It seemed like hours and hours till he heard the prison door open, and the familiar sound of Mello's boots on the stone floor came closer and closer. Matt sniffed and sat up and looked over at the door. There was the familiar Blonde hair male, unlocking the door. He tossed Matt his clothes.

"get dressed," he said.

Matt caught the clothes and quickly dressed. It was a relief to be warm again.

Mello noticed his partner shaking, he had to get Matt outta there.

He took Matt by the arm and led him out of the cell, "come on, let's go." he said.

Matt tried to keep up, but Mello walked too fast.

"aw, leaving so soon?" one of the cell-mates asked.

"we didn't get to have any fun,' said another.

Mello's grip on Matt grew tighter as he felt the anger build up inside.

'these sick bastards,' he thought.

After they got out of the cell room, Mello led Matt back to their room.

Matt crumbled onto his bed, not saying a word. Mello watched him for several minutes, not knowing what to say. He then heard Matt sniff, and knew Matt was still crying. He sighed and sat beside the redhead.

"Matt, talk to me." he said quietly.

"..."

"you know I didn't have a choice... right?"

Matt didn't reply.

"I'm sorry I did that Matt, it was the only think I could think of that the mafia leaders would accept that wouldn't hurt you."

"*sniff* I know..." Matt said quietly.

Mello reached over and rubbed Matt's back gently, moving in small circles.

Matt sniffled again and turned his head to look up at Mello. His eyes were puffy and blood-shot.

"you big baby," Mello said with a smile smile. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him close.

"i got you," he whispered.

Matt closed his eyes, letting Mello treat him like a kid. That's what he felt like at the moment anyway.

They sat like like for what seemed like an hour. It was perfectly still and quiet. Mello looked down and saw that the redhead had fallen asleep. He kissed Matt's forehead lightly, then carefully laid him down on his bed. He took off Matt's goggles and placed them on the bedside table before pulling the blankets up over him. The blonde then turned to leave to room and go back to his work, deciding to check on Matt later

End~

Keep look out for when it's Mello turn to sit in the hot seat!


End file.
